The Beginning A Dobby Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Dobby lived his whole life as a slave, never questioning that he deserved his abuse. Then, he heard of a baby named Harry Potter. He hated this child for bringing such misfortune to his family. He wanted to see the child's face. Everything changed then...


**Okay, the story behind this story is that there was a contest a few months ago. Basically, contestants had to write a back story on some fictional character and had to limit it to a certain number of words. The winners would get tickets to see Wicked. Since I had never seen Wicked, I entered with probably one of my favorite book characters of all time: Dobby. Obviously, I didn't win...and still have yet to see Wicked... So, I decided to post the original work on Fanfiction. Hope you like it! ^_^**

The little house elf's tennis ball-like eyes were red with unshed tears as he gazed fearfully at his master. "Dobby is most sorry, master!" He sniffled, blowing his nose into his filthy pillowcase. "Dobby didn't mean to! It was an accident!" The tall, terrifying figure whom he spoke to responded with another blow from his snake headed cane, sending Dobby sprawling on the floor. Dobby winced as the broken china cut his arm but didn't dare move.

"Shut up, you pathetic scab!" The man hissed in a voice that would remind one of a viper preparing to strike. "Just one of these pieces is worth more than twenty of you and you broke ten of them." He ran his finger lightly along the black wood of his chosen weapon. "If my math is correct, that means that I ought to beat you two hundred times over." He gave the sniveling creature a kick. "But as I am feeling benevolent today, I will let you off easy." Dobby groped at the bottom of his robe.

"Oh, thank you master! You are so good and kind to poor Dobby!" He was rewarded with another kick.

"Get off me, you piece of vermin! I don't need you dirtying my robes before I go to the Ministry." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the house.

Whimpering, Dobby snapped his fingers and repaired each piece of china to flawless perfection. He didn't tend to the new cuts and bruises that accompanied his old ones. 'Dobby deserves the pain…Dobby deserves to be beaten…' He reminded himself. 'Dobby is nothing but vermin. The Malfoys are so good and righteous to let Dobby even look upon their faces. Dobby is unworthy of such kindness.' His thoughts were interrupted by an ear shattering scream, followed by a shouted command from his mistress.

"Dobby! Draco needs changing!" The mistress's voice rang through the hallways, further hurting Dobby's ears.

"Yes, mistress!" Dobby called back, hurrying up to the room that housed the little master. He walked in just as another shriek cut into his eardrums. Shuddering at the painful noise, he approached the crib which held Draco. His eyes glimmered affectionately as he looked at the baby. 'Allowing Dobby to even be near such a beautiful child…the mistress is far too kind…' With a sigh, he snapped his fingers, effectively cleaning and changing little Draco. "Is that better, young master?" The baby responded with a scowl that would have been ugly to almost anyone else. Dobby merely smiled endearingly and reached into the crib to gently stroke Draco's short silvery blonde hair.

"Don't touch him, worm waste!" Narcissa's bark hit Dobby's ears like a dagger and he hurriedly jumped away from the crib just as Draco started to cry again. "Now look what you did, scum!" Narcissa slapped Dobby across the face before picking up Draco and rocking him back and forth, trying to quiet him. Dobby skulked out of the room, holding his stinging cheek.

'Dobby deserves to be whipped for making the young master cry…' He walked outside to trim the grass. As he walked, he noticed a large stick lying on the ground. He stopped his crying to pick up the stick and deliver a series of hard bludgeons to his head. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He scolded himself angrily, hitting himself harder and harder. Finally, panting with exhaustion and whimpering at the new pain, he made the stick disappear.

Dobby was busy trimming the hedges when a crack signaled the return of his master. Quickly, he checked to make sure his work was satisfactory before walking over to Lucius. "Master is back early!" He commented, bowing his head. He then noticed that Lucius's face was contorted with rage. Dobby waited for Lucius to begin beating him, but his master merely stalked into the house. Forgetting the hedges, Dobby followed.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Narcissa's voice spoke as Dobby entered the room.

I'm on probation." Lucius snarled in reply. "They said that they had to decide whether or not I was telling the truth that I was under the Imperious Curse."

'Imperious Curse?' Dobby thought questioningly. 'That would explain why master has acted so secretive in the past…' He smiled softly. 'He was working for the Dark Lord but not willingly.' This was good. Lucius might be safe.

"Curse that Harry Potter!" Lucius's comment broke Dobby out of his thoughts. "Our family may never recover from this!" He turned his head toward the upstairs. "Draco will most likely be hurt by this incident…"

"The young master?!" Dobby gasped, forgetting not to speak unless spoken to. The master and mistress turned on him and he braced himself. However, instead of beating him, they merely walked away.

That night, Dobby did something that he had never done before: He transported somewhere else without the knowledge of his family.

With a crack, Dobby found himself in a dingy room, presumably a closet. He was greeted by the startled cry of an infant. His eyes narrowed, for he knew who this infant was: Harry Potter, the boy who had brought this misfortune upon his family. He walked over to the side of the crib and peered inside.

As Dobby had predicted, this child was nothing special. 'The young master is much more magnificent than this!' He thought spitefully. The Potter child's hair was black, like the dirt that Dobby swept every day. His face was flushed and ugly. His eyes…his eyes were the worst thing of all! They were _green_, the same unworthy color as Dobby's own eyes. In the dim light, Dobby just barely noticed the cut on the baby's forehead. He reached forward and touched his finger to the scar. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. 'This is where the Dark Lord…' Dobby quickly suppressed the pity that was threatening to well up. "Harry Potter has caused much trouble for Dobby's family…" Dobby snarled, glaring down at the child. The child continued to blubber, not showing any sign of hearing Dobby's hateful tone.

"SHUT UP!" A voice suddenly shouted. Dobby instinctively hid behind a broom as a tall, skinny woman walked into the closet. "Be quiet you little pest!" She barked before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Dobby's eyes were wide as he stared at the crib. The way that that woman was screaming at the infant…it was the same way Narcissa yelled at _him_! For house elves, Dobby understood this treatment. For a child…it was unheard of! He approached the baby once more.

At that moment, the door flew open again, giving Dobby minimal time to hide. This time, a large fat man stomped into the room and, to Dobby's horror, shook the crib.

"Shut up, you weirdo!" The man growled, giving the crib a hard kick. "Or you won't get any food today!" Young Harry, unable to understand this threat, continued to bawl. With another kick for good measure, the large man left the room, slamming the door.

Dobby waited until there were no other sounds besides Harry's crying before tiptoeing over to the crib and looking, once more, at the baby's face. He was seeing everything in a new light now. "Young Potter is not so different from Dobby…" He mused, gazing at those green eyes. "Poor Potter…" He muttered softly. "Dobby deserves to be treated like that…but no child does." He touched Harry's scar once more. Harry abruptly stopped crying and stared up at Dobby curiously. 'He will cry when he sees me.' Dobby knew this from his many times of changing Draco. Instead, the child's tiny face broke into a smile. Dobby was taken aback. He had never seen an infant's smile before! His shock was tripled when Harry's small hand wrapped around Dobby's finger. Green eyes stared into green eyes for who knows how long.

'A child smiles at Dobby…' Dobby mused, trying to come to grips with this strange incident. 'The Potter child is holding Dobby's hand…' He turned his head toward the closet door, remembering the fat man's words. 'He needs food…' Dobby snapped his fingers, making a bottle of milk appear in his hand. Carefully, he picked up the baby and held him in his arms. Harry eagerly drank every drop of milk. 'Probably wasn't fed at all…' Dobby thought as the infant yawned and fell asleep in his arms.

The house elf's little heart melted at this moment. 'Strange child…liking poor Dobby…' Reluctantly, he placed Harry back into his crib. As he stood, he suddenly remembered where he was. 'Dobby should get home!' He snapped his fingers and was back in the Malfoy house.

Dobby lay awake for hours that night, never feeling the least bit tired. There was certainly much that he needed to think about. If this was the Potter child as an infant…what would he be like later? Dobby smiled at this happy thought, looking toward the window. "Sleep well, Harry Potter. Dobby will see you again."

**Well? Good? Bad? Worthy of Wicked tickets? I liked the idea of Dobby starting out hating Harry but having a change of heart after seeing him. I thought it would make his loyalty to Harry seem even deeper than in already is. Please review! RIP Dobby, a free elf. We all love you.**


End file.
